


Unexpected Ally

by kineret



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kineret/pseuds/kineret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela is upset and wants to talk with Bella that having her own drama. What will happen when Angela will join to Bella and Alice on their journey to save Edward's life, and how Demetri get involved with all of this? The story sets from the end of "New Moon" and on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected trip

Chapter 1: unexpected trip  
Angela Weber walked down the street to Bella Swan's house. She knew Bella had her own problems, but she needed to talk to someone. She knocked on the door and waited.  
She heard an argument and footsteps. "…Just wait a second Jacob, someone is at the door." She heard Bella's voice and then the door opened.  
"Hi Angela, is everything alright?" asked Bella. "Amm… I wanted to talk, but you look really bus- Alice? You came back?" Angela broke mid-sentence when Alice showed up behind her.  
Angela was confused. It was obvious that something was happening. She fined herself getting in to the house and closing the door behind her back.  
Alice was frozen, Bella was in panic attack and that huge boy, Jacob was really worried and shaking.  
"Alice what's going on? How can I help?" asked Angela. Bella turned to look at her. "Angela, you should go home," said Bella. "It's obvious that something happened to Edward or you wouldn't be so anxious." Said Angela. "Angela please, just go home." Said Bella.  
Angela stared at her. "If it's about the secret, I already know." Said Angela. "I don't know what you are talking about," said Bella, looking away. "Please, the fact that no one wants to say it out loud because they afraid to sound ridiculous, doesn't mean that they don't know," said Angela.  
Alice looked at her. "What do you think you know?" asked Alice. "That the Cullen family are something, not humans." Said Angela. "Really? And what is your guess?" asked Alice. "Vampires. Maybe I am wrong, but you don't eat, you disappears in sunny days, and you always look the same." Said Angela.  
Bella looked at Alice. "Wow, she is something." Said Jacob. "So… Now can I help?" asked Angela. "We need to go, to Volterra, Italy." Said Alice. "Can I come? I really want to help, and you can fill me in on the way," said Angela. "O.k. let's go." Said Alice. "Alice! It's too dangerous to involve her too," said Bella. "I already sees her there," said Alice calmly.  
Angela didn't know what that mean, but she didn't care either. She needed to get away for a while, and this was her chance.  
They got in to Alice's Mercedes (Angela was pretty sure that it was Doctor Cullen's car), and drove to the airport. Angela got her ticket, and some other stuff (like toilet stuff and some clothes), since she had nothing to this unexpected trip.  
At the plane Bella filled her in. she told her everything. About the Cullen's family and their abilities, and vampires' world in general. She didn't tell her about Jacob it was something she couldn't tell.  
"Your turn, Angela. What did you want to talk about earlier?" asked Bella. "Ben and I broke up." Said Angela sadly. "Really? What happened?" asked Bella softly. "He wanted more, and I didn't." said Angela. "You mean…" Bella's voice trailed off. "Yep, I am talking about sex." Said Angela. "Oh." Said Bella, embarrassed. Angela smiled. "If he can't wait for me, I guess we weren't supposed to be," said Angela. "I am sorry." Said Bella. "Thanks," Angela smiled.  
They landed and Alice stole a yellow Porsche.  
They got to Volterra.


	2. Unexpected friend

Chapter 2: unexpected friend  
"Bella, you go straight to the clock tower, I will go from the other side," said Angela. "How? It will take you ages," said Bella. "Trust me," said Angela and disappeared. "Run Bella! And don't trip!" said Alice. Bella ran.  
Angela exchanged a few words with an Italian boy, and after giving him some money, she got his motorcycle. She rode through the alleys, and around the big crowd, and end up behind the clock tower. She saw Edward pulling Bella in to the darkness.  
"I told you I will make it," said Angela. "You stole a motorcycle?" asked Bella. "Of course not, I paid the kid some money for it." Said Angela. Bella smiled.  
"Someone is coming," said Angela suddenly. She saw two men coming. She looked at their cloaks, curiosity in her eyes.  
"Aro would like to see you," said one of them. "Fine, I will come with you Demetri, Felix. Girls why don't you go and enjoy the festival?" said Edward. "The girls are coming too," Angela heard the skinnier one that his name was Demetri, saying. Edward gritted his teeth.  
Edward leaped forward and was blocked. They all stopped for three reasons. One, Jane (a tiny female vampire) showed up. Two, Alice showed up and three, Angela was speaking with someone in Italian.  
All the vampires stared at her. The boy took his motorcycle and rode away. "What? You thought I bought it? I just paid him for a short ride." Said Angela.  
Bella was staring at her. Angela wondered if she is the only one that really calm in there.  
"Let's go, Aro is waiting." Said Jane and they followed her. 'Edward, calm down.' Angela thought and Edward looked at her. She smiled at him. He nodded.  
They past the lobby and got in the elevator. Demetri and Felix took off their hoods. Angela turned her head to look at them and Edward made her turned back. "What's your problem?" she mumbled. Demetri half smiled behind her and Edward made a face, probably reacting to Demetri thoughts.  
Angela stared at Edward for a moment and then turned to look at the two men behind her. Felix winked at her and Demetri was fighting a smile.  
Suddenly Angela gasped and fell to her knees in pain. Edward growled angrily. "Jane, stop that. Aro wouldn't be pleased if you hurt his gusts," said Demetri. Jane stopped.  
The elevator stopped but Angela was still on her knees. "Keep going," said Demetri to Edward while holding the elevator door, so it wouldn't close over Angela. Edward growled. Angela stood up shaking a bit. She stumbled out of the elevator and would have fallen if not for the arms that wrapped around her. She looked up in to the black eyes of Demetri.  
She suddenly remembered Bella's description about the eyes of the vampires. She pulled away from him; even so she was still a bit weak. He tilted his head in amusement. "You are thirsty," she answered to his unspoken question. "So? I am old enough to resist your scent, besides; I need food, not a tiny snack like you," he replied. She nodded.

Meanwhile…

"Where is Demetri?" asked Aro. "Bringing the other one. Jane played with her a bit, and she had difficulties to stand up," said Felix in a wide smile. Edward growled. "The other girl is your friend, young Edward?" asked Aro. Edward nodded. "I see," mumbled Aro.  
Angela walked quietly next to Demetri. "You are not speaking," said Demetri. "I never was a talky girl." She said in a smile. "Maybe you can explain something to me," said Demetri. She looked at him. "I can try," she said.  
"What's so hard in keeping a secret? why did he tell you everything?" asked Demetri. "Well, he fell in love with Bella and she dug around until she found out what he was hiding from her and why he was saying that he is dangerous," said Angela. "And why did he tell you?" asked Demetri. "No one told me anything, I just knew. I accidently was with Bella when Alice told her that Edward needs her help, so I told them that I know and joined to the trip," she said in a smile. "Trip? Dead wish, maybe." Said Demetri.  
"I am not scared," said Angela. "Really? Because you are shaking." Said Demetri. "That because I am frizzing!" she told him. He chuckled. "Not funny." She frowned at him. "I disagree; you are pretty funny." He said. Angela rolled her eyes at him.  
He took off his cloak and put it on her. "I look ridiculous," she said. "True." He said and she made a face at him. He chuckled. They got in to the room and joined the others.  
Aro looked at Demetri that shrugged. Edward looked at Angela. "I was cold." She said.  
"It's looked like your friend is ready to join us," said Aro. "I was cold." She said before Edward had a chance to open his mouth. "Of course." Said Aro. Angela looked at Demetri that moved his head from side to side as no.  
"I guess you have a name?" said Aro. "Angela," she replied. "Ha… Angela. I guess you already met my dearest one, Jane?" asked Aro. Angela stared at the tiny girl that caused her so much pain earlier. She shuddered. Aro nodded at Jane and Angela was on her knees all over again.  
Edward growled, but he wasn't the only one who did so. Demetri was growling with him. Angela was facing the floor her hands, in front of her body. The whole building shook. Aro lifted his hand and Jane stopped unwillingly.  
Angela gasped for air. The building stopped shaking. Bella was on her way to Angela side but Demetri got there first, and was growling at her. Edward looked confused, and so did Aro and the others.  
"Hey, are you o.k.?" he asked softly. He was talking so low that no one except Angela could hear him. Above their heads Aro was holding Marcus hand.  
"That interesting. It looks like that Edward is not the only one who have a special connection to a human girl." Said Aro. Demetri's body stiffened. Angela sat up on her knees, trying to steady herself.  
She looked up at Aro and at the vampire next to him. She liked Demetri that was true. He was nice to her and he made her laugh. Edward opened his mouth and closed it, saying nothing.  
Angela looked at Edward and blushed. She forgot about his mind reading ability. Demetri stared at her, wondering why she was blushing.  
"Angela, do you mind to hold my hand?" asked Aro. Angela stood up slowly, Demetri still next to her, watching her carefully. She gave him her hand, and Aro hold it.  
"Interesting mind you have," said Aro. "I always said so," said Edward. "I wonder if you were responsible to the little earthquake earlier." Said Aro.  
"The law was broken Aro, this is the main subject here," said Marcus. "True brother. It will be a shame to kill such lovely girls." Said Aro.  
Angela was confused. "That very hypocrisy of you, since your secretary is human and know exactly what you are," said Angela. "She will be one of us one day, or a snack," said Aro. "Maybe, but she is human right now. What leader asked something from his people, but don't follow his own rules?" said Angela.  
Jane was looking at her. "If you do that thing to me again dwarf, when I become a vampire I will reap your head off," Angela snapped. Aro laughed and held his hand up to stop Jane.  
"So you are planning to become one of us?" asked Aro. "One day, I have school at the moment." She answered. "Alice, do you mind?" asked Aro. Alice gave him her hand.  
"Amazing. I can see both of the girls as vampires before it even happened." Said Aro and dropped Alice's hand. "So we can go?" asked Alice. "Of course, but remember, we will come to check on you," said Aro. They nodded.  
"Good bye my young friends." Said Aro as Demetri led them outside.


	3. Unexpected feelings

** Chapter 3: unexpected feelings **

Angela sighed. She was exhausted. Demetri looked at her, worried.

They got back to the lobby. "Aro prefers that you will wait until night fall," said Demetri. "Sure," said Edward and they sat down.

Angela sat away from Edward, Bella and Alice, giving them some privacy. She leaned her head against the wall, and closed her eyes.

"You are still here," she said with her eyes still closed. "I have time," said Demetri and sat next to her. Angela smiled and opened her eyes. "You like being here?" asked Angela. "It's what I know," said Demetri. "I don't like Aro," said Angela. Demetri laughed.

Angela sighed and put her head in Demetri lap, putting her legs on the seats. Demetri froze for a moment, but then he just petted her hair softly. Edward looked at them, surprised.

"Sleeping dear?" asked Demetri softly after a while. "Almost." Mumbled Angela and sat up. She kissed his cheek.

Demetri was confused. He never met a girl that affected him this way. He has feelings that he never dealt with. He barely knew her, but the feelings were already there.

"Angela, it's time to go home." Said Edward. "I'm coming," she said and looked at Demetri. "It was nice to meet you," she said in a smile and pulled off the cloak he gave her. "To me too. Keep it." He replied. She hugged him, and he inhaled her scent, remembering.

"Good bye," said Demetri. She smiled at him. "Arrivederci." Said Angela and joined to the others. Demetri smiled and went back down in the elevator.

* * *

 

They were on the second plane, on their way home. Angela was twisting Demetri's cloak in her hands. "He really likes you," said Edward. "Amm?" hummed Angela. Edward smiled. "Demetri," he said. "Oh. He is cute." Said Angela. Edward chuckled.

At the airport they met Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. Alice went to Jasper while Esme and Carlisle hugged Edward and Bella. Angela was still looking at the cloak in her hands when she heard his voice.

"Angela," said Carlisle. She looked up and smiled. "Hi, how are you, doc'?" asked Angela. "Me? You are the one that was surrounded with vampires, and was attacked too," said Carlisle. "What? The dwarf? It's nothing. I am fine." Said Angela. Carlisle smiled at her and petted her hair. "Come on, let's take you home." Said Carlisle. She nodded and followed him.

* * *

 

"Angela!" called Mrs. Weber and hugged her. "Mom I'm fine. Bella and Alice needed my help; Edward was in a bad shape." Said Angela. "We know, Bella left a note to her father, and he told us," said Mr. Weber. "O.K. you are grounded, of course." He said. "Fine, good night." Sighed Angela and went to her room.

Angela laid on her bed. She was surprised that Demetri didn't get out of her mind. She liked him, really much.

She fell asleep thinking of Demetri.


	4. Un Expected Visit

 

A week passed since their adventure in Italy.

Angela was getting out of the school when she noticed a figure standing next to her car.

"Demetri?" asked Angela, surprised. "Hello," he said in his musical voice. "Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked while unlocking her car. "I was around so I stopped by," said Demetri. "Ha. Are you wearing eye contacts?" she asked smiling. "Yes, and it's really annoying." Said Demetri. She laughed.

"Not funny." He said. Angela giggled. "Come in to the car, you can take the contacts off in there," she said.

"Angela? Who is he?" asked Ben, showing up from nowhere. Angela sighed. "Ben, Demetri – Demetri, Ben." She introduced them. "Hello," said Demetri. "So he is your new boyfriend?" asked Ben. "It's none of your business, you are my ex," she said. "It's barely had been two weeks," said Ben. "So? Look, I need to go, see you in class," said Angela and got in her car. Demetri followed her.

"Fresh ex?" asked Demetri. "Yep. You forgot about your eye contacts." She said while joining to the line of cars. "Oh, right. I was distracted by the teen drama," he said, smug. "Ha, ha. Funny." Said Angela, frowning. He chuckled.

Angela was confused and very distracted which made her hit a grey Volvo. "Watch out!" shouted Demetri but it was too late.

"Are you o.k.?" asked Angela. "Me? I am a vampire dear; noting can happen to me in this situation. You?" asked Demetri. "Right vampire. I am fine. And this was Edward's car." Said Angela.

Soon enough, Edward was at her window. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yep. Sorry about your car, are you two alright?" said Angela. "Sure. So it was your scent in the parking lot," said Edward, addressing Demetri. "Yes." said Demetri. "Did Aro send you?" asked Edward. "Not over here, other business, I just stopped by." Said Demetri. "But he will know the moment he will touch your hand," said Edward. "Calm down Edward, no one is pushing you. They wouldn't come here any time soon. Aro is a chicken." Said Angela. Edward looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Please explain," said Edward. "He doesn't know how Bella will turn out, and he already knows that I am going to be something… well something. It's a long journey, he may see in Demetri's mind that we are still humans, but until he will get here, he can't be sure that we will not be vampires already. See? Nothing to worry about." Said Angela. Edward sighed. "See you in class Angela," he said and left.

"You are definitely something," said Demetri, chuckling. "Funny." Said Angela, which made him smile. She couldn't resist smiling too.

They got to her house. Angela went straight to the door and was surprised to find it locked. "They are not home; the scent is too old." Said Demetri. "People don't talk this way," she reminded him. Demetri rolled his reddish eyes at her.

Angela used her key to unlock the door. She got in, followed by Demetri. He looked around at the stairs, the living room with the fireplace, the pictures, and the sofas. The toys all over the place.

"Toys?" he asked. Angela laughed at his expression. "My brothers, twins." She said while taking a cereal bar from the fridge. "That’s your food?" asked Demetri in curiosity. "That just a snack," she answered. He sniffed it a bit. "Want a bite?" she asked. "Be careful what you are offering my dear," he replied. Angela rolled her eyes at him.

A phone ring interrupted their conversion.

"Hello?" said Angela in the phone. "Angela, doctor Cullen speaking. I need you to come to the hospital," said Carlisle. "What's wrong?" she asked, holding the phone tighter. "There was an accident, can you come over? You want me to send someone to get you here?" asked Carlisle softly. "I can drive," she replied. "I am waiting for you." Said Carlisle. "Thanks." She said and hanged up.


	5. Unexpected Death

Eventually Angela wasn't driving the car, Demetri did. They got to the hospital even faster.

Carlisle met her in the emergency room. He was surprised to see Demetri; apparently Edward didn't fill him in yet.

"There was a car accident in Port-Angeles. The car is on your father's name. The road was wet and the other car lost control." Carlisle started slowly. "Where are my parents? My brothers?" she asked. "I am sorry, but no one survived." Said Carlisle. "No…" she whimpered.

Angela shook her head, like trying to chase his words away. "Turn them," she begged. "It's too late honey. They died before they even got here. I am so sorry," said Carlisle.

Tears fell on her cheeks. She is all alone. She wanted to die. She looked at Demetri and then she sank in the darkness.

* * *

 

"Kill me…" she mumbled. "She is waking up," said Carlisle. Demetri was stroking her hair. He could see the pain all over her face. "Kill me…" she mumbled again.

He looked at Carlisle. "It's the grief. She is in pain, and she knows that in death it will stop." Carlisle explained.

Angela opened her eyes.

"I should see them? For identification?" she asked quietly. "No, it's o.k. I already did it. I didn't want you to see them this way." Answered Carlisle. "Thank you," she sobbed. "There is anyone you want me to call to?" asked Carlisle. She shook her head.

"The funeral can be tomorrow, if you want, my kids can arrange everything." Said Carlisle. "I can't do this," she whimpered and started to cry again. "Don't worry about it," said Carlisle and kissed her forehead. "They will need money…" she mumbled. "You have nothing to worry about, try to get some rest." Said Carlisle softly and left the room.

* * *

 

Demetri pulled Angela to sit on his lap, and she curled against his chest. "I am sorry tiny," he whispered. "Don't go," asked Angela. "I am not going anywhere dear," he said and rested his cheek on her head.

* * *

 

The funeral was beautiful. Four wooden coffins lowered in to the ground with white flowers. In the background was playing soft music, and people said lovely words about Angela's parents and brothers.

When all the people scattered and Angela was left alone, she finally felt free to cry. She sat on the ground, crying and talking. She told them everything. About the vampires, Demetri and the Cullen family. She hated the fact that she lied to them, now she could tell them everything.

Demetri was standing behind a tree, watching Angela. He never felt this way, certainly not with a human girl.

"Demetri, you can come," said Angela. Demetri came forward and sat next to Angela on the ground. "How did you know I was here?" asked Demetri. She smiled sadly. "I just knew." She said.

Demetri suggested her one of his hands, and she took it. It was hard and cold, but still comforting.

"Are you going to get in trouble because you are staying?" asked Angela. "Maybe, but don't worry about it. I don't," he answered. "I told them everything," said Angela softly. "I heard." He said simply.

"I told them that I fell hard with you," said Angela. Demetri nuzzled her nose. Angela closed her eyes and kissed his lips softly. Demetri jump to his feet. "I'm sorry!" said Angela in agony and stood up too.

Demetri was gasping. "No… I… I mean, it's surprised me that's all, the feeling, not the kiss." He mumbled. Angela shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand," she replied. "Your kiss had a very strong influence over me; I don't use to feel this way." He explained.

Angela got lost in her thoughts for a moment. "It was opposite, right? I mean, I was supposed to be the one that over reacting, not you." Said Angela and looked up at him. Demetri shrugged, "I guess so." he said.

"Let's go to speak with Carlisle, I need a distraction." Said Angela and took Demetri's hand leading him to her car.


	6. Unexpected Conversation

"Are you sure you are o.k. dear? Maybe you should have some rest, we can see Carlisle later." Suggested Demetri. "I told you, I need the distraction." Said Angela, looking at him from the driver seat. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing." Said Demetri.

Angela searched on his face. They showed her nothing. "The Cullens aren't going to hurt you," said Angela softly. "Are you sure? I am Volturi, and feeding on humans," said Demetri. "They wouldn't hurt you without a reason, and they are not judging people." Said Angela. "We will see about that soon enough," said Demetri as Angela turned to the dirt road that lead to the big house with the glass wall.

Demetri was overwhelmed. He completely forgot about his fears. "It's lovely isn't it?" asked Angela. Demetri nodded. Angela took his hand and led him to the glass door.

Carlisle was the one that open it. He smiled warmly at Angela. "Everything is o.k.?" asked Carlisle while leading them to the living room. Demetri was looking around on the big living room with the sofas and T.V.

"Nope. We can't kiss." Said Angela. "Why? You over reacting like Bella?" asked Edward. "Nope. Demetri does." Said Angela.  All the eyes turned to Demetri and back to Angela. "That's… weird." Said Edward. "I kissed him, and he jumped a way," said Angela. "Why?" asked Emmett and looked at Demetri. "I was surprised from the feeling. It was very strong, too strong." Said Demetri.

"It's kind of funny." Said Bella. All the eyes turned to her direction and she giggled. "I mean, it's like Angela is the vampire and Demetri is the human. What happened to him happened to me with Edward, except that I go for it and he pulled away." Explained Bella.

Demetri was half listening to the conversation around him. He was distracted by Angela fingers. He loved playing with them. He loved everything in Angela. Her dark hair, her beautiful green eyes, her smell, her soft skin.

Edward looked at Demetri in a smile that he didn't see. He was busy thinking about Angela.

"What this smile for?" asked Angela. "Nothing," answered Edward. "O.k." said Angela.

"Demetri." Said Carlisle, causing Demetri to look up. "You look really thirsty, why don’t you join to my kids in a hunt trip, they were on their way out when you came," said Carlisle.

It was true. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice had very dark eyes. Demetri looked at Angela. "It's o.k. I will wait for you here," said Angela. He didn't want to leave her behind, not so close after the funeral. "I am fine, go." She told him and kissed his cheek. Demetri kissed her forehead and left with the others.

* * *

 

Angela was holding her head in her hands. She wanted to scream and cry, but she couldn't, it was like something is stuck in her throat. She missed her family very much, but she missed the most to her dad.

Bella was on her way to the couch, but Edward stopped her and signaled to Carlisle to go to Angela.

Carlisle sat next to her and she leaned against his chest. He stroked her hair gently. Edward and Bella left them alone, while Esme made Angela a cup of tea.

After a warm cup of tea and some more crying, Angela finally could breathe.

"I'm sorry," said Angela. "Don't apologize dear." Said Carlisle and kissed her forehead. "I am so tired." Mumbled Angela. Carlisle stroked her hair. Angela put her head in his lap and closed her eyes. Esme covered her with a blanket and she slept.

Demetri came back not a long time later. He hunted animals for the first time and he find out that it wasn't that bad.

He looked at sleeping Angela when his cellphone ringed. He answered it quietly and then sighed. "I have to go," said Demetri. "Aro?" asked Carlisle. "Yes." said Demetri. They looked at Angela.

Demetri knelt in front of the sofa and kissed sleeping Angela on her head. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I have to go; I am so sorry tiny." He whispered. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't cry… I will come back soon, I promise." Said Demetri.

Angela kissed his lips. Demetri pulled her closer to him and kissed her back roughly. His tongue got in her mouth, entwine with hers. Demetri's arm was around Angela waist almost crushing her. Angela felt a little bit in pain.

"Demetri!" screamed Edward but Demetri didn't listen. Edward and Jasper pulled Demetri away from Angela and he growled at them. Carlisle and Emmett stood in front of Angela, protecting her.

Angela was pale. "Demetri, calm down." She said softly and stood up. Carlisle turned to face her. "I am fine." She told him. She came in front of Demetri and hugged him, stroking his black hair.

"I am so sorry, I am sorry tiny, please forgive Me." he mumbled. Angela smiled.  "There is nothing to be forgiven. I am fine." She whispered to him and kissed his cheek. "I am so sorry," he kept mumbling. "Shh, nothing happened." She calmed him.

Demetri pulled away and looked at her. Angela smiled. "We will work on that the next time you are here." She promised and stroked his face. He nodded. She kissed his lips gently this time.

"Have a nice trip, honey." Said Angela. Demetri wrote down his cellphone number. "Call me," he asked. "Sure." Said Angela and watched him leaving.

Angela looked at Edward and Alice. "He is far gone," said Edward and Alice nodded in agreement. Angela fell back to the sofa and hugged herself. "I think he broke a rib or two," she told them.

Angela waited until Demetri will leave to tell them that. She didn't want to upset him. Carlisle sat next to her and started to observe her torso. "Actually, he broke three ribs." Said Carlisle.

Angela sighed. They will really need to work on the making –out part in their relationship.

 

 


	7. Unexpected Protectors

The summer was over, and it was their senior year, one moment away from graduation. Angela was living in the Cullen's house. She couldn't get herself in to her parents' house, she had too many memories in there, memories she couldn't deal with yet.

Angela was sitting on the river bank, her cellphone attached to her ear. "So how are you my dear?" asked Demetri. "Really missing you," said Angela. "I miss you too tiny." Said Demetri.

"When are you coming back? It's been months since you left," said Angela grimly. "I know. Aro prefers to keep me in town; I think he is afraid that I will join to the Cullen's clan, now that you are kind of a Cullen." Said Demetri. "So prove him right and join us," said Angela. Demetri sighed.

"It's too complicated.  I don't want him to come after the Cullens because of Me." said Demetri. "So tell Carlisle to turn me and I will join you," said Angela. "I trust Carlisle on this, and if he disagrees, we should wait." Said Demetri. "You are supposed to be on my side," whined Angela. "Don't whine like this, it's too adorable." Said Demetri. "So come back to me." said Angela.

Demetri sighed again. "Please? Pretty please?" she asked. "I can't right now. Please forgive me," said Demetri. "Maybe." She said. "That will have to do for now, I have to go." Said Demetri. "Bye," said Angela. "See you tiny," said Demetri and hang up.

"Do you really mean it?" mumbled Angela to herself.

"Talking to yourself now?" asked a voice above her. "What are you doing here Ben?" asked Angela. "I came to talk with you," said Ben. "About?" asked Angela. "About us," said Ben. "There are no more us, Ben. We are over. I have a new boyfriend now," said Angela. "So where is he?" asked Ben. "It's none of your business." Said Angela. "Let's get back together." He insisted.

"Go home Ben," said Angela and stood up. Ben grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!" she shouted and tried to get away from him.

"Hey! Let go of her, now." Said Jacob, showing up out of nowhere. He was barefoot and shirtless, looking bigger than ever. Ben looked at him from head to tows and then let go of Angela and left.

"Are you alright?" asked Jacob. "Yes thanks." said Angela. "Come on; let's get you inside until the Cullens will come back." Suggested Jacob. Angela nodded.

They got in to the house and sat on the sofa. Jacob wrinkles his nose over the vampires' smell. "Don't get me wrong, I don't think you should date a vampire, but it doesn’t mean that you should be treated like this by a human." Said Jacob. Angela smiled at him.

"So you are my babysitter while the Cullens are out?" asked Angela. "Not by the Cullens orders, Sam is looking out for you." Said Jacob. "Really? Why?" asked Angela. "Well, you are involved with vampires, and you don't have any human as your parent or guardian or something like that. The pack protects who need to be protected," said Jacob. "Tell him I said thanks." Said Angela. "I will." Said Jacob. Angela smiled.

"Hungry? Edward cooked before they left," said Angela. "He cooks too? Great," mumbled Jacob angrily. Angela stroked his head. "What did he cook?" asked Jacob. "Spaghetti." Answered Angela. "I guess a bite wouldn't hurt," said Jacob. "I promise not to tell anyone," said Angela. Jacob chuckled.

They ate quietly. "Why did they all left? They usually go in groups." Said Jacob. "They are worried about what going on in Seattle; they prefer to be ready for anything that may happen." Said Angela. "They should fill us in," said Jacob. "I can do that; I am well informed." Said Angela. "O.k. let's get you to La Push then, it will be easier to watch you too," said Jacob.

"O.k. I will take my car," said Angela. "Cool, let's go." Said Jacob. Angela washed the dishes, left a note to Carlisle and they got in her car.

"Is Bella coming too?" asked Angela. "Ah… no. she is mad at me. She prefers to stay at home today," said Jacob. "She will come around," said Angela. "I know," said Jacob, smiling. Angela sighed.

They got to Emily's house in La Push. Most of the pack was in the little house. "Hi everyone, this is Angela," said Jacob. "Hi," said Angela embarrassed. "Hi!" said everyone. "So you are the second vampires' girl," said someone. "I guess I am," she said in a smile.

Sam came forward. "Sam Uley," said Sam and put out his hand. "Angela Weber," she shook his hand. "Want to talk outside?" asked Sam. "Sure." Said Angela.

They walked side by side. "I am sorry for your loss," said Sam. "Thanks. And thank you for looking up for me," said Angela. "It's our job," he said in a smile. "I know, Jacob told Me." she replied.

"You know about the mess in Seattle, right?" asked Angela. "Yes. Is it vampires?" asked Sam. "Yes. A lot of them, and they are young." Said Angela. "That changes anything? Their age I mean," asked Sam. "Yes. They are stronger than the old ones, and very aggressive." Said Angela. "I see," said Sam, speculative.

"How many of them?" asked Sam after a while. "According to the last time I spoke with Alice, nineteen." Said Angela. "It changes?" asked Sam. "Yeah, they are fighting among themselves." Said Angela. Sam nodded, understanding.

"They are too much for the Cullens, so what about cooperation? Would the pack fight with us?" asked Angela. Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Us? You are a Cullen already?" asked Sam. "Kind of. I live there, and Carlisle is a great father." Said Angela. "That's good." Said Sam.

Angela cellphone ringed. "Hi Carlisle, what's going on?" asked Angela. "We are on our way back, are you at home?" asked Carlisle. "No, I am in La Push. Something happened so I came over here with Jacob." Said Angela. "Are you o.k.?" he asked, anxious. "Yes. Don't worry, it wasn't a vampire issue, just a human one." Said Angela. "As long that you are fine," said Carlisle. "I am. What about you?" asked Angela. "Alice had a vision, the newborns are coming here," said Carlisle. "Oh. And we are still outnumbered?" asked Angela. "I am not turning you, you are too young." Said Carlisle. "Fine. I have another suggestion, would you all meet me at the clearing?" asked Angela. "Sure. See you soon honey," said Carlisle. "See you soon." She replied and hanged up.

"Would you come with me? Even just to listen?" asked Angela. "Sure. We will come as wolves. You can get your car later." Said Sam.

"Thank you." Said Angela.

 

 

 

 


	8. Unexpected cooperation

Angela closed her eyes while the forest was passing by them quickly.  She was on Sam's wolf back, holding tight.

Angela opened her eyes when Sam started to slow down. They went down the hill in to the clearing, the Cullens and Bella were already there. The Cullens were looking at her in amusement. Angela jump off Sam's back and walked in to Carlisle waiting arms. He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"What's up Mowgli?" said Emmett. Angela rolled her eyes at him and went to stand in front of Jasper. "Hello sister." he said in his deep musical voice. "Hi Jazz. I had an idea that may help us to win the newborns." Said Angela. "Us?" asked Jasper in a raised eyebrow. "Why is everyone try to correct me every time I said us?" she asked grimly.

Jasper chuckled. "So, what can help us?" said Jasper. "The pack. We wouldn't be outnumbered anymore, and we will have the element of surprise because there is no way the newborns know about the wolves. What do you think?" said Angela in excitement.

"Great idea little soldier, if they are up to this." Said Jasper. Angela smiled and ran to stand in front of Sam. "Would you help?" she asked. The big black wolf lowered his enormous head to stare in her eyes. There was a sound that came from his throat. "Yes!" Angela turned to the Cullens and clapped her hands. They laughed.

"Since we are already here, Jasper why don't you teach us how to fight the newborns?" suggested Carlisle. Sam looked at Angela. "Jasper has experience in this," said Angela. Sam nodded with his big head and all the wolves got down, putting their heads on their paws, watching.

The Cullens looked at her. "I thought that I am the mind reader." Said Edward. "I am not reading their minds, I just understand them," said Angela. "Ha. That… different." Said Edward. Angela shrugged.

At the next two hours the Cullens practice fighting and the wolves watched.

"You shouldn't do this," said Bella. "Do what?" asked Angela. "Involved the pack, they will get themselves killed." Said Bella. "Don't be ridiculous, they will kill them easily, it's their job." Said Angela. "They are kids!" shouted Bella. "That turns in to huge wolves!" Angela shouted back. At that moment, all the eyes were on them, wolves' and vampires'.

"You don't care about any of them, not about the wolves nor the Cullens, they are nothing to you!" said Bella cruelly. "How can you say that? They are all I had left," said Angela, tears are in her eyes. "If you do care about them, you wouldn't push the wolves in to their death." Said Bella.

"You are such an idiot Bella. Stop talking about what you don't know. The pack would have fight even if I wouldn't say a word to them. They can feel and know when an army of vampires is coming. I just made sure that they will cooperate with the Cullens so they wouldn't kill any of them by mistake." Said Angela quietly. "You are wrong." Said Bella. "I am not wrong! Use your stupid eyes! You think someone can pass through them?!" shouted Angela angrily.

The earth started shaking and the wolves growled. "Angela," said Edward softly. "If you want me to move out because I shouted on your precious Bella, let me know so I can get my things," said Angela and join to the pack. The earth stopped moving. Sam waited for Angela to get on his back and then they left.

"Bella," sighed Edward. "What? She doesn’t care; the wolves will get themselves hurt," said Bella. "She is right; the wolves will be perfectly fine. Their magic is for this purpose," said Carlisle. "I disagree." Said Bella. "They are just kids!" she protested. "Bella," sighed Edward.

Meanwhile, Angela was sitting in Emily house with Emily and Sam. The rest of the pack went home. Emily put three cups of tea on the table. "What a mess," said Angela. "It's not a mess. Bella is over reacting," said Sam. "You know I didn't mean to put you in danger, right? I just didn't want to lose any more people. Together there is more chances that everyone will be fine, vampires, wolves and humans." Said Angela and looked at him with wet eyes.

"I know, and the pack is thrilled. So don't worry," said Sam in a smile. She smiled back at him.

"Tell me something," said Sam. "Yeah?" she said looking at him. "You did the earthquake, and you understand us when we are wolves, but you are human. So… how?" asked Sam. "Amm, well you know that sometimes vampires' special abilities start while they are human and become stronger and more in control after the change?" she asked. "O.k. so?" asked Sam. "I always had some understanding with the animals, the earthquake is new. I only did it twice. And after I turned… who knows." Said Angela.

"The Cullens are not allowed to turn anybody," Sam growled. Angela smiled. "Oh, I know. Lucky for me, my boyfriend is not a Cullen." Said Angela. Sam growled again. "So he kills people?" asked Sam.

Angela frowned. She knew that Demetri kills people; she just hoped that he will agree to change his diet for her. "He will change his diet for me," she said. "Are you sure?" asked Sam. "Sam, stop it. She didn't saw him in months; she doesn't need you to torture her," said Emily. "Sure. Let's leave it for now," said Sam and kissed Emily's lips.

Angela sighed. Sam and Emily reminded her how much she misses Demetri.

Angela stood up. Sam and Emily looked at her. "Thank you for the tea, and conversation. I have to go," said Angela. "If they kick you out come over here, we will arrange you some place," said Sam. "Thanks. see you later alpha." Said Angela and got out.

She could hear him laughing on her way to the car.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Angela got in the garage and parked her car next to Edward's Volvo.

She got out of the car, thinking about what is waiting for her, a welcome back or a good bye.

"Finally you are back. I was thinking of breaking the treaty, so I can get you back home," said Carlisle and make her jump. "If you are planning to break the treaty at least do it by biting me," said Angela. "No." said Carlisle. She rolled her eyes at him.

"How are you sweetheart?" asked Carlisle. "It depends; do I need to find a new place to live?" asked Angela. "Of course not. Unless you want to," said Carlisle. "I don't." said Angela. "So don't." he said in a smile. Angela smiled back at him and ran in to his arms.

Carlisle kissed the top of her head. It's been close to a year since the day of the accident that took her family away from her. In the last year she became his little girl.

* * *

 

"I need to borrow some money from you," said Angela while sitting on Carlisle's lap. She loved being held by him this way, like a child. "Can I ask what for and how much?" asked Carlisle. "One thousand dollars." Said Angela. He chuckled.

"What are you buying? A store of clothes?" asked Emmett. "Some clothes, not the whole store," said Angela. Thinking of a few blouses, dresses and pants that she saw at the mall.

The true was that she is going to buy something else, but with a future teller and a mind reader you must be creative.

"Here, use my credit card, buy whatever you want." Said Carlisle. "Thanks." Said Angela, took the card and kissed Carlisle cheek. 

* * *

 

"You are camping with us on Saturday, right?" asked Edward. "Yes, I will go with you, so my scent wouldn't ruin the plan," said Angela. "Cool," said Edward. Angela smiled at him.

She liked Edward. She used to like Bella too, but now not so much.

* * *

 

It was Friday morning when Angela drove to the store. It was early, and she told Carlisle that she is going to buy something before the camping. She was glad that he didn't asked what.

Angela was pretty sure that the store was illegal. She used Carlisle card to take the money from an ATM.

It was an old books' store. At least that how it looked like. The man at the counter for example, didn't fit. He was big like Emmett and tattooed.

"Morning." Said Angela. "Are you here for the Glock?" asked the man. He knew that the costumers of the store don't come early, only the special ones. "Swords." Replied Angela. "Back room," he said, and she went to the back room.

Angela looked around. Guns and knives of all size were all over the place. She looked at the two men. Also tattooed. "Swords?" asked the older one. "Yes. Five hundred each." Said Angela. "I remember," said the man and nodded to the young one.

The young man brought a long black box. He opened the lid and Angela looked in.

In the box were two long, sharp swords. "It will cut everything? Granite for example?" asked Angela. "Show her," ordered the older man. The young man took one of the swords and used it to cut a big rock that was there for demonstration.

Angela examined the rock. It was real. "Well?" asked the older man while the young one put the sword back in the box. Angela smiled. "We have a deal." She said.

Angela pulled out a pack of bills from her bag and gave it to the older man. "You can count it if you like." Said Angela. "No need. If you trick me, I will find you and it wouldn’t be pretty." Said the older man.

Angela smiled. She wondered what he would do if he knew that her new family made of vampires. She took her box. "Nice doing business with you, lady," said the older man. "With you too, sir." She stayed polite.

* * *

 

Angela drove back home. She put the swords in their fabric cases and in her big backpack.

She drove fast and parked in the Cullens' garage no longer later.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "It's o.k. we are leaving just now; you are on my back." Said Carlisle. She made a face but nodded in agreement. "Are you well dressed? It's going to be stormy." Said Carlisle. "I am fine," said Angela.

She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and blue sweater with a black leather jacket. On her feet were black boots. The true was that under her sweater and jeans she was wearing black leather pants and tight, black, long sleeves shirt.

* * *

 

Carlisle ran with Angela on his back to the clearing. Jacob took Bella on his arms to the woods and Angela joined to Edward. She was a hiker, so he didn't need to carry her in the woods.

* * *

 

"We almost there." Said Edward. "It really going to be stormy," said Angela. She looked at the purple sky. "Yes. I hope I didn't take a spot that is too high." Said Edward. "It will be fine." Said Angela. He smiled at her.

The night fell, and the storm started. The tent shook with the wind and snow. Bella was shaking badly, and Edward was tortured. He couldn't help her.

Angela was fine. She was in her own sleeping bag and she wasn't so cold. Jacob came to warm up Bella. "You are o.k. Ange'?" asked Jacob. "Sure. The Cullen's are colder than that little storm." Said Angela in a smile to Edward. He smiled back. Jacob rolled his eyes at her. "You are such a bloodsucker." Said Jacob. "Thanks." Said Angela in a smile. Jacob growled. "It wasn't a compliment," he said. "It was, to me." Said Angela. Edward chuckled.

The morning was the worst. Edward made sure that Jacob will know about Bella engagement to him and Jacob took off.

"I will get him back," said Edward sadly and left.

That was her opportunity. Angela took her backpack and sneaked away. Bella and Seth didn't pay attention.

Angela ran to the woods she knew that she will get late to the clearing, but she will be there, she will help.

* * *

 

Edward got in to the tent. He fined Bella on the sleeping bag with her face down. He wanted to ask her something but then he asked something else.

"Where is Angela?" asked Edward. "I don't know I didn't saw her in a while." Said Bella. "Damn it, she went to the clearing." growled Edward.

* * *

 

Angela hid behind a tree. She took off her sweater and jeans, staying in her leather clothes. It's easier to fight in tight clothes. She put the swords on her back. She planned on using one; she bought two in case she loses one in the battle.

Angela took one of the swords and joined to the battle.

* * *

 

"Angela just got to the clearing," said Edward seeing the battle trough Seth's mind. "She is wearing black leather clothes and holding a sword," he continued.

* * *

 

Angela jump and cut off the head of the newborn that was fighting with Jasper. "Angela?" asked Jasper, surprised. "Hi Jazz," said Angela in a smile and took off.

She saw Sam struggling with three newborns. She joined him and killed two out of the three. And it continued until the end.

Angela was fine except of a few bruises she got from running in to the Cullens in the battle.

The wolves took Jacob home after he got hurt and Bella was still faint.

Angela looked at the young girl, young vampire.

The Volturi got there a moment later. Angela didn't see anything except of Demetri. His eyes were wide open. Angela chuckled when she realized why. Her outfit was sexy.

Angela jump when Bree screamed in pain. "Stop it dwarf," said Angela darkly. Jane turned to her. Carlisle and Demetri were on the ground screaming in pain, trying to protect her.

The Cullens growled but Angela walked forward. "Stop it or you are dead." said Angela, her sword at Jane throat. Jane stopped. "Finish it Felix, I want to go home," said Jane.

Angela pulled out her second sword aiming it at Felix. "Bree is staying alive," said Angela. Jane wanted to cause Angela pain, but Angela stopped her. "Keep in mind dwarf, that the last time you hurt me I made an earthquake. Who knows what may happen this time," Angela warned her. Jane pursed her lips angrily. "Let's go," said Jane. "But the girl-" said Felix but Jane interrupted him, "leave her," she said.

"Demetri will join you later," said Angela smiling while they left.

* * *

 

Angela put the swords on her back. "Are you o.k. Carlisle? Demetri?" asked Angela. "I will survive," said Demetri. "Yes, me too." Said Carlisle. Everyone laughed.

"We will take the young one to hunt," said Emmett. "I will go to see Jacob, see you all at home later?" said Carlisle. "Sure," said Esme in a smile. Carlisle kissed her and stroked Angela head. "We will talk later about listening to orders," he warned her. Angela frowned at him and he left.


	10. Unexpected Reunion

Demetri and Angela were at her room, sitting in the middle of her bed. He stroked the bruises on her arms and face. She already changed in to pajamas.

"So you are a warrior now?" asked Demetri. "I will be anything I need to be to protect the ones I love," she replied and kissed his lips softly. "And always in that outfit?" he smirked at her. She laughed. "It was a nice outfit ha?" she asked. "Very nice, extremely sexy." He said and kissed her. Angela deepened the kiss slowly, her tongue sliding in to his mouth and integrating with his.

Angela pulled away after a few moments. Demetri growled. Angela stroked his hair. "We need to take it slow; last time was dangerous." She explained softly. He sighed. "Last time was almost a year ago, I missed you, a lot." Said Demetri. "Me too honey," she told him and kissed him again.                

Demetri pulled her to his lap and started kissing her neck gently. Angela sighed in closed eyes.

Suddenly Demetri stopped. Angela looked at him. "Carlisle want you to come down." Said Demetri. "How do you know?" asked Angela. "He told me to bring you down, a moment ago," said Demetri. "Damn it," she mumbled, and they went down, holding hands.

* * *

 

"What's going on?" asked Angela. "Well, for a start you are grounded," said Carlisle. "You can't do that, I already graduated, and I am eighteen." Angela protested. "Of course, I can and I am doing it, you are grounded." Said Carlisle.

"Fine, what else?" asked Angela. "Where did you buy these swords?" asked Carlisle. "I am not sure. I think they are some kind of a gang or mafia. They have weapons in the back room of a books' store." Said Angela. "You could have end up dead," said Carlisle. "Nope. The boss really liked me," she said in a smile. "It's not funny kiddo," said Carlisle.

Angela's eyes sparkled. Carlisle treats her like she is his daughter. She ran to him, hugging him tight. "I'm mad at you; you are not supposed to do that." He whispered, hugging her back. "I love you, dad," she whispered. Carlisle jaw dropped in surprise.

"Love you too," was all he could say. Carlisle kissed her forehead.

Angela got back to Demetri. "He can stay right?" asked Angela. Carlisle looked at her, considering her request. "Fine, he can stay. But you are still grounded," said Carlisle. "Sure. Can he come to the wedding too?" asked Angela. "Ask Edward, it's his wedding." Said Carlisle.

"O.k. hey Edi!" called Angela. Edward showed up from nowhere. "Can Demetri come to the wedding?" asked Angela. "Sure, but he will need eye contacts with a regular color." Said Edward. "Sure," said Demetri. "Great," said Edward in a smile.

"I already got your dress, and your suit," said Alice suddenly. "Hello Alice," said Angela, chuckling. "Hi. We have a lot to do. Your dress is navy blue and so dose Demetri's suit," said Alice. "You matched our outfits?" asked Angela. "Of course," said Alice. "Do you want to choose the color of my eye contacts too?" asked Demetri sarcastically. "Blue," she said and hurried upstairs. Demetri stared after her.

"Don't mess up with Alice." Suggested Edward. Angela laughed.

* * *

 

They were in her room; it was a few weeks after the battle. Lying side by side, facing each other. "I love you tiny," said Demetri. Angela smiled. "I love you too." She said and kissed him softly.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Come in," said Angela and sat up. Bree stood in the door. "Hi. I came to say thanks for stopping them from killing me. I would have done it earlier, but I needed to gain a bit control first." Said Bree. "Sure, welcome to the family," Angela greeted her in a smile. "Thank you," said Bree and left, closing the door behind her.

Angela laid back. "Now, where were we?" asked Demetri. Angela laughed and pulled him closer to her, kissing him deeply. He was gentle; doing everything he could to control himself.

Angela pulled off his shirt. She stroked the hard, marble chest of his; the sun light sparkled from his skin. "You are so beautiful," she whispered. Demetri took her shirt off and went back to kissing her.

Another knock on the door made Demetri whimpered. Angela chuckled, put her shirt back on and went to open the door.

"Hi Alice," said Angela. "Hi. I am doing measurements for the dresses in case we need to fix them. It's your turn." Said Alice. "O.k. Demetri do you want to come with me?" asked Angela. "No," he whined. Angela chuckled and leaned to kiss his lips. "It wouldn't take long," she promised and left the room with Alice.

* * *

 

Angela was standing in Alice's huge room. She was wearing her new navy-blue dress. It was wavy and long and perfect. "So beautiful," said Alice happily. "It's perfect, you are a genius." Said Angela. "Thank you!" said Alice. She hugged Angela quickly and helped her take off the dress.

* * *

 

Angela got back to her room. Demetri was lying on his back, still shirtless, his eyes closed.

"I thought vampires can't sleep." Said Angela while placing herself on his stomach. Demetri open his eyes and sat up, wrapping his arms around her so she wouldn't fall from his lap.

"Don't leave me again." He whispered. Angela kissed him softly. "Never," she promised. Demetri leaned closer to kiss her.

The next knock on the door made Demetri growl. "Get lost Emmett," said Demetri. They heard Emmett's booming laugher.

"We are bored, and we want to play with your swords Ange', can I get it?" asked Emmett. "Do you think you should? It can cut vampires you know," said Angela. "We will be fine," he said. "Come in then," said Angela.

Emmett came in and froze. He started chuckling, looking at their position. "Just take it, Emmett." Said Angela, rolling her eyes at him. Emmett took the swords and left the room, still chuckling.

Demetri sighed and leaned his head on Angela's shoulder. She hugged him, stroking his hair.

"What's wrong?" asked Angela. "I will have to go after the wedding," he told her. "Why?" asked Angela. "Aro called while you were with Alice," said Demetri. "But not at the same night right? You can stay until the morning," asked Angela hopefully. "Sure," he said in a smile.

Demetri kissed her forehead and laid back, hugging her. Her head resting on his bare chest.

They slept this way all night. Well, maybe just Angela.

 


End file.
